


Ribbons

by Sukotei



Series: Danganronpa: Dirge Discord [1]
Category: Danganronpa: Dirge Discord, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukotei/pseuds/Sukotei
Summary: Len reflects on the deaths of those most precious to him.





	Ribbons

A ribbon tied around each wrist. A white one on his right and a red one on his left. Each still stained with the blood of their former owners- he was too scared of damaging them to try and scrub them out. They weren't much, but they were all he had left to remember them by. The two people he loved most were dead because of this killing game. And even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help but blame himself.

Rin’s body was found in the garden. Her throat was slit straight across and a look of shock was frozen on her face. The Monotako File said she most likely died instantly. Len could only stare in horror. His twin sister, his other half, the person he’s been with ever since he was born, is dead. And she’d been murdered by one of their classmates. Was it the spy Monotako mentioned? Or was she killed on suspicion of being the spy? The fact that Monotako told them to begin investigating rather than releasing the spy as promised suggested the latter.

Suspicion for her death quickly fell onto Tei as the murder weapon had been one of her special knives. Ruko even suggested she’d killed Rin out of jealousy of her closeness with Len. The mere suggestion of that sent Tei into a rage- She nearly ripped her podium out of the ground and tried to kill Ruko right there in the middle of the trial. It was only after both Miku and Len testified her innocence that she calmed down.

“Len, Tei was with you all night, wasn’t she? So she couldn’t have killed Rin!” Len thought back to the night before. That’s right, they were together all night. Rin had been there too, but she went back to her own room later in the night. ...Maybe she’d still be alive if he’d asked her to stay.

As the trial progressed, it became clear that what originally seemed to be a double murder was actually two unrelated crimes. He hadn’t even heard the second body discovery announcement- He’d been too busy mourning his sister. But someone had tortured and killed Kaito that same night. And it turns out they had struck first.

Rin’s killer would get away without punishment.

Purely out of spite, he voted for him anyway.

Tei did her best to comfort him over Rin’s death, but it was clear how badly it affected her too. She already got sick seeing corpses, but seeing the corpse of one of her closest friends was especially upsetting. But she toughed it out to help solve the crime and avenge her. Too bad it was all for nothing.

“...Um... while I was investigating... I realized we wouldn’t get to see her again... so I grabbed this.” Len felt Tei press a piece of fabric into his hand. He looked down to see a familiar white ribbon, dried bloodstains still on it. Neither of them moved or spoke for a while. Then his vision started to blur. The tears were back in full force. Tei silently tied the ribbon around his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

Not even two weeks later, Gumi was found dead in the chemistry lab. Long silver hair was found at the scene, the word “ALBINO” was written in blood beside the body, and Tei oddly enough dropped her hostility towards Miku to ask her a favor: “If anything happens to me, promise you’ll take care of Len.” And nearly as soon as the trial began, she confessed to killing Gumi.

“Do you remember how Len lost his EpiPen? Didn’t you find it suspicious that Gumi had it when she died? And that several bottles of poison were missing their contents? She was going to kill him and most likely frame me for it.”

“...That’s wrong.” Len’s nails bit into his palms as he spoke. “You... you didn’t kill her. Because I did! I killed Gumi and tried to frame you for it!” Miku was quick to point out the flaws in his “confession.”

“That... doesn’t make sense. Why would you bother framing her if you’re gonna confess? And why would she just confess anyway if she’d been framed? You know we’ll all die if we vote wrong, don’t you?” Tei’s expression darkened as she shifted her gaze to the floor.

“...Idiot. Why are you trying to protect me? I killed her. That’s all there is to it. Just execute me and get it over with.” Len tried his best to find any reason at all not to execute her, but in the end, everyone voted for her.

At least, almost everyone.

By the end of her execution, all that remained was a cake stained red with her ribbon on top. She’s dead. She’s gone. And she smiled the whole time. Because she’d saved Len. He was alive, even if she had to die to make sure of it. And he blamed himself. If he’d never lost his EpiPen, Gumi wouldn’t have tried to poison him with it, Tei wouldn’t have gotten into a fight and killed her, and she wouldn’t have been executed.

He silently took her ribbon from the cake and tied it around his other wrist.

It’s all he has left.


End file.
